Dirty Little Secrets
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Laying on his deathbed, Jeff Webber fights to reveal a secret to Elizabeth that his wife will do anything to keep hidden. Once she finds out the truth, can Elizabeth dig deep enough to find the truth before her mother and the people behind the lie find out and try to stop her? And who is this mysterious man that suddenly drops into her life to help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secrets**  
"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
\- Jean Racine

The rain has begun to pour down on the small wayside town of Port Charles, New York, sending chills down her spine as she shuts the curtains swiftly, trying her best to ignore the ramblings of her husband. For nearly two decades they have kept this secret, nearly two decades of lies and deception, and he wants to blow all that out of the water now? After all these years, he wants to throw caution to the wind and reveal the one secret they have sworn to take to their graves? Sure, she gets it, deathbed confessions and whatever, but this is neither the time nor the place for her husband to suddenly grow a conscience.

Hell, she had to compromise her brains out just to get him to keep his mouth shut for this long, allowing him to drag her ass all the way back to this pathetic town. When she left this godforsaken town with him all those years ago, she had sworn she'd never return, not ever, yet there she stood, all to keep the secret for as long as humanly possible. Her husband has little over two weeks left to live, if that, and she will do whatever it takes to ensure that he dies with the secret.

"She deserves to know." her husband continues to plead his case as she stands by the window, staring blankly at the curtains, not wanting to deal with him at all. "Don't you think we've taken enough of her life from her?"

"What about my life?!" she snaps, turning to glare at him. "You're dying, I get that, but have you even stopped to think about me? If she ever gets the truth, I'm as good as dead! Did you even stop to think about that, huh?"

"Then I won't tell her everything." he counters, his eyes begging for understanding. "Just the basics. I just...I can't take this to my grave, Carolyn, I can't. I can't die with this hanging over me."

"Well tough!" Carolyn walks over viciously, taking his face into her hands as she glares into his eyes. "I will not let you tell her, you understand me? After all you've put me through with that child, you owe me your silence! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." he replies on a whisper, tears stinging his eyes as she pulls away from him to walk over to the window. "Have you always been this selfish?"

"You're one to talk." Carolyn states, arms folded over her chest. "Just because you're dying, it doesn't mean you get to take my life with you."

Jeff could feel his heart tighten at the sight of his wife, but he knows its not her fault. Carrying around a secret like this for as long as they have would change even the most kindhearted person as it has to done to his darling wife. As much as this will hurt, as right as his wife is in regard to the threat hanging over her head as it was his, Jeff refuses to take this to his grave. Somehow, someway, he will bring this darkness into the light and he will tell his daughter the truth.

. . .

Lost in thought, Elizabeth Webber absentmindedly starts wiping down the tables and counters in the local diner, thankful to have been given the closing shift this past week. After her breakup with Lucky, she just couldn't take running into him or any of his friends, especially Emily. The girl just couldn't get a clue, no matter how loud she shouts it or blatant she is with it. It seemed as if Emily wanted her and Lucky together more than either of them actually wanted to be together.

Sliding a quarter into the jukebox, she picks the most dance driven song on the list before returning to her tasks, needing to get the place clean before she locks up for the night. Some days she dreams of leaving town, making her way around the world and just existing, but she knows she's still a long way from that. Shaking her head, she tosses the rag into the bin before making her way around the diner to put the chairs up, knowing how much her boss hates it when she forgets to put them up.

"All work and no fun makes for a very dull sister." her brother voices from the doorway, causing her to turn and look at him with a slight smile on her face. "You ready to blow this joint?"

"Just about." Elizabeth replies. "You know, it would go a lot faster if you'd help me."

"True." Steven shakes his head before running his hand along the back of a chair. "And I would help if I weren't so against working on my day off."

"Jerk." she rolls her eyes before laughing softly. "I'll be done soon."

"Hey, did you get a call from mother dearest?" Steven questions as hops up onto the counter. "Looks like the guy's really going to keel over this time."

"She left a message." Elizabeth says plainly as she puts up the last of the chairs. "What about it?"

"Did she tell you about him wanting a face to face before he kicks the bucket?"

"She did."

"You going?"

"What do you think?" Elizabeth scoffs before grabbing her jacket and shoving herself into it. "What about you?"

"Same." Steven hops down from the counter to walk out of the diner with her. "The guy checked out of our lives a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned, this is just a technicality."

"I would forget I had parents if they didn't pop in every now and then to make my life miserable." Elizabeth counters as she links arms with her brother. "My place?"

"Definitely cleaner than mine."

"You would think so." she laughs before walking with him back to her apartment, thankful that she had the sense to clean it up some before she went to work that morning.

Arriving home, Elizabeth nearly booked it right out of there when she found their sister sitting on the steps that lead to her building. Glancing at her brother, she finds and equally confused look gracing his face, their sister not one to just drop in out of the blue. She was such a stickler for scheduling and appointments, hell, she nearly blew a gasket when they dropped by her place to surprise her on her birthday. Its called a birthday surprise for a reason, but their sister didn't see it quite that way. They still love her, though, quirkiness and all.

"Sarah." Elizabeth greets her sister, releasing her hold on her brother to hug her sister in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Figured I'd have a better chance at getting some face time if I just showed up unannounced." Sarah says firmly. "You know, since this has to do with our parents."

"Not such a surprise, after all." Steven comments as he makes his way up the steps to the front door, dragging Elizabeth along with him. "You can save your breath. We're not going."

"Steven Lars Webber!" Sarah snaps, glaring at him when he turns to give her the death glare at his full name. "No matter what he has done, he is still our father and he is dying! The least you could do is suck up your issues and show your face at what is literally the man's deathbed!"

"Not. Happening." Steven states with gritted teeth. "If you love the man so much, why don't you run off to his bedside and leave us be?"

"Elizabeth, please!" Sarah turns to her sister. "Just...please."

"We're not like you, Sarah." she says with a sad smile, walking over to stand in front of her. "We didn't receive the kind of attention from our parents that you did. You can't expect us to walk into that room as if we're his loyal children when we're not."

"Then don't do it for them." Sarah exclaims. "Do it because I'm your sister and you love me! You both still love me, don't you?"

"Of course we do." Elizabeth sighs, turning to look at Steven. "Right, Steven?"

"Yeah, yeah, love and all that." Steven mumbles. "Doesn't mean I have to go."

"Okay, Sarah." Elizabeth meets her sister's eyes with sincerity. "For you...we'll be there."

"We?" Steven rushes to her side. "What do you mean we?"

"I'm going to be there." Elizabeth says simply, arching her eyebrow at him. "Which means you, big brother, are going to be there, too."

"Fine." he groans. "If I must."

"So...dear sister, we were just going to binge watch some movies, care to join us?" Elizabeth questions her sister with a slight smile. "You can pick anything out of my movie collection?"

"Sure." Sarah smiles slightly, grateful that she was able to get through to Elizabeth, having known she would be the ticket to getting Steven there. "Sounds like a plan."

Waiting long enough for her brother and sister to walk into the building, Elizabeth follows after them, a gut instinct tugging at her to see that there was something more going on with Sarah. She knows the kind of relationship they have with their parents and that never affected her so deeply. It wasn't as if this was the first time that their parents have asked for their presence since their father was diagnosed, so, her over the top begging didn't make sense. Unless, of course, there was something more going on. As much as she loves her sister, she has always been known to do their mother's dirty work and something tells her that's exactly what's going on here. She just couldn't figure out what or why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secrets**  
"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
\- Jean Racine

Staring in on her three children with her husband, Carolyn swears she could literally tear her hair out, having to deal with this pathetic situation in the first place, but the thought of it being over soon is keeping her lulled for now. A part of her felt wrong for using her daughter in this way, but she had no choice in the matter. Being the ever dutiful daughter, Sarah will do as she asks and she will stay by her father's side for as long as necessary. From the looks of it, it didn't look like this visit would last all that long, something she's thankful for.

If there's anything she can count on in this world, it would be Steven's complete inability to be in his father's presence without falling headlong into a heated argument with the man. Elizabeth, being the ever loyal sister will be right behind him once he gets his fill, squashing any hope for her husband to divulge the truth. This visit is a once in a lifetime occurrence, one that will definitely never happen again, not as long as her husband's still alive. The next time either of them see their father, he'll be in a casket at his funeral.

Her husband thinks he's cleaver, but he forgets just who he's dealing with at times. If he thinks she'll give him even a second to betray her, he's got a whole other thing coming. She will not allow him to dish out her death sentence, she'll kill him long before she ever lets that happen. As much as she loves her husband, his death is set in stone, there's no getting around it this time, but hers isn't. She still has a chance and she'll be damned if she lets him yank it from her grasp in his little misguided attempt at redemption.

"Mother." Elizabeth voices as she shuts the door behind her. "Why are you out here?"

"Just giving your father want he wants." Carolyn replies simply, plastering a simple smile onto her face. "Some time alone with his children."

"Right. Of course." she sighs, gesturing for them to sit down in the waiting area. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected." Carolyn says with a slight shrug. "Should I assume Sarah's behind you two being here?"

"Would we be here otherwise?" Elizabeth counters. "No offence, mother, but the only time Steven and I see either of you is only when you want to castrate us and, even then, its typically through a computer screen. Can you really blame us for not coming on our own accord?"

"Fair enough." Carolyn accepts. "Well, whatever has brought you here, I'm thankful. Your father has been going on and on about seeing you all before his time's up."

"Better late than never, I guess." Elizabeth replies simply. "Anyway, I should get back, Steven's on the verge of tearing father a new one and vice versa. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing."

"I appreciate that."

Granting her mother one last smile, she rises to her feet and makes her way back to the room, having seen exactly what she had been looking for in her mother. After being at odds with her mother practically all her life, Elizabeth can see through the charades she puts up, having witnessed it many times while they they were hosting parties at their house in Boulder. Something's definitely up, something that has her mother on the defense, and she couldn't figure out which she wanted more, to learn the truth or to continue on in oblivion.

Pushing open the door to her father's hospital room, she wasn't at all surprised to see the sight that greeted her, having known it was only a matter of time before her brother lost his cool. As much as he plays off as if he couldn't care less about their parents, Steven cares more than he would ever admit and it hurts him to know that their father's need to see them only stems from the fact that he's found his way to his deathbed.

If she let herself feel it, she certain that she'd be standing right by her brother and dishing out a few painful truths herself, but she couldn't do that to her father. Not now. Not when he's barely hanging in there with god only knows how many days left. So, despite the feelings flooding through her, she has to push that aside and be there for Steven because she knows that their father's death will hit him the hardest.

"Steven. Enough." Elizabeth slides her hand into the hook of his arm to pull him back from the edge of the bed. "Take a walk. I'll meet you at the elevator in a minute."

"Fine." he states, scoffing before turning away from their father to meet her eyes. "Make it fast."

"I will." she smiles slightly, letting out a deep breath when he walks out of the room, the door pretty much slamming behind him. "Dad..."

"I know." Jeff smiles sadly, tears frozen in his eyes as his wife enters the room, standing just to the side of the door. "You're leaving, too."

"He's my family." Elizabeth says simply. "I'm sorry about what you're going through, I am, but he needs me more."

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Sarah says bitingly. "He's not your only family, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Sarah, but how often do I really see you?" Elizabeth counters. "Steven has been there for me every single time I needed him to be and I intend to do the same for him at every turn."

"I know." Jeff replies, stopping Sarah from speaking, knowing exactly where this fight will lead. "I understand."

"Goodbye, father." Elizabeth leans over to wrap her arms around her father, hugging him one last time. "I hope you find peace."

Pulling away, Elizabeth frames her father's face in her hands before placing a soft lingering kiss upon his forehead, tears filling her eyes as she pulls away completely and quickly makes her way out of the room to meet up with Steven at the elevators. It didn't take that long for them to get down to his car and drive as fast and as far away as possible from the hospital. She can't be certain, but she's pretty sure that he had broken at least a few laws in his attempt to flee their family.

"Aren't you getting down?" she questions him when he makes no attempt at shutting off his car. "Steven?"

"Look, I love you, sis, but I just need some time." Steven says, taking in a shaky breath before turning to meet her eyes. "Just...I'll call you later, okay?"

"You know I'm here, don't you?"

"I know. Believe me." Steven says simply. "Love you most."

"Love you most." she replies lovingly. "See you soon."

"Count on it."

Shutting the passenger door, Elizabeth steps away from the car, watching with a heavy heart as he drives off. The next few weeks are definitely going to be the longest of her life if things keep going the way they are. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she turns away from the road to make her way up to her apartment building when she feels something strange in her pocket, knowing for a fact her pockets had been empty. Pulling out the foreign object, she finds a piece of paper in the palm of her hand. Right off the back, she notices her father's handwriting, confused as to why he didn't just tell her when they were face to face.

Taking a deep breath, she shoves it back into her pocket and makes her way upstairs to her apartment, suddenly feeling like she could use a stiff drink right about then. Getting inside, she tosses the note onto the coffee table in front of her couch before grabbing the tequila bottle her brother had left there a couple weeks ago, pouring herself a double before downing it swiftly. Carrying both the shot glass and the tequila to the couch, she takes another shot before setting the items aside and lifting the paper into her hands.

Reading her father's words that lay scribbled upon the paper, Elizabeth could literally feel her entire world begin to shatter piece by piece. This couldn't be real. This had to be some kind of sick joke. He couldn't really be telling her all the things that lay written on this paper, he wouldn't do this to her, he just wouldn't. Yet the words are right in front of her, in her father's handwriting, and clear enough for her to read perfectly. They did this to her. All the crap they have put her through all her life and it all began with the biggest betrayal of all. If this is true, if this is really happening, if she's not their daughter and they aren't her parents then who the hell are her parents? More importantly, who the hell is she?

Tossing the note onto the table, Elizabeth pours herself another round, downing it swiftly, intent on getting as drunk as she possibly can to numb out the onslaught of thoughts running through her mind. To numb out the pain surging through her heart. She was nearly halfway through with the bottle when the faint sound of her phone ringing breaks through the fog, forcing her to lift it up to her ear, doing her best to speak as coherently as she possibly could.

"Yeah?"

"Liz, its me." her sister's voice comes on over the line, tears clear as day in her voice. "Dad's gone...he...he's dead."

"Wha..." she couldn't comprehend this at all. "I...didn't the doctors say he had at least a couple more weeks?"

"They were wrong." she cries. "I need you...please."

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secrets**  
"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
\- Jean Racine

Paying the cab driver, Elizabeth carefully makes her way into the hospital, slowly sobering up with every step she takes in the direction of her father's hospital room. Steven has yet to call her and he's not answering any of her calls, a fact that gave her more than a little pause. Him ignoring calls from anyone else in their family is one thing, but to ignore calls from her is something that never happens. Even if he doesn't answer the first few times, he always calls her back within the hour, never longer than that.

Arriving at her father's room, the heat from the alcohol dissipates into the air around her as the cold begins to seep into her, sending chills down her spine. Every part of her couldn't understand what she was really doing there. From the letter, it was obvious she wouldn't be getting answers out of the woman pretending to be her mother and her so called father couldn't speak on it even if he wanted to, so, what was she really doing there? She's not their family and their not hers. Yet there she is, making her way to his room, her heart still aching just the same.

Making her way into the room, she finds her sister with her head laying upon the bed, crying her heart out. Tears begin to fill her eyes as she walks up to her sister, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder, lending her whatever strength she could lend to her, which in all honesty wasn't all that much. Sarah quickly turns to look at her, tears falling hard, as she realizes who's standing beside her. Without much thought, Sarah rises to her feet to pull her into a emotional embrace, clinging to her for dear life.

"Its okay." Elizabeth whispers, gently stroking her sister's hair as she cries onto her shoulder. "Its gonna be okay."

She barely noticed as the orderlies came in to wheel her father out of the room, whatever focus she possesses being placed upon her sister as she tries her best to hold her together. He was dying, they both understood that, but it never should have gone down like this, not this soon. As angry and betrayed as she feels, Elizabeth can't help but wonder what had brought on her father's sudden demise. Could really be a coincidence that he passes away so soon after giving her the letter?

"Where are you going?" Sarah questions her a little while later after her boyfriend arrives, having called him to take her home, unable to think of driving at this point. "You should come with us. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm gonna find mom." Elizabeth chokes out the last part. "Nikolas, you take care of her, you hear me?"

"I hear you." the prince replies, his arms secure around his girlfriend.

"Good." Elizabeth grants her sister a soft smile. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Sarah takes in a shaky breath. "Tell mom I went home, okay?"

"I'll let her know." Elizabeth assures. "Drive safe."

Leaving the room before Sarah could come up with something else to say, Elizabeth makes her way to the nurses' station, needing to know if anyone could tell her where her mother has run off to. It took her talking to quite a few nurses before one finally tells her where she can find her, making her feel a little weird when it turns out to be the hospital chapel. Elizabeth has never been too big on the whole religion thing, more so after she was physically attacked at 15, so, it gave her some pause that she would have to enter a chapel to find her mother.

Arriving at the chapel, she's about to walk inside when she hears her mother arguing with someone on the phone, clearly it had something to do with her father's death because she has mentioned him at least three times in the span of two sentences. What she couldn't understand was who could possibly be talking to and why it didn't sound like her mother was too surprised by the fact that her father's time was cut short. Before she could really hear anything pertinent, her mother spots her at the door and ends the call abruptly.

"Elizabeth." Carolyn rises to her feet, a nervous expression crossing her features. "How long have you be standing there?"

"Not long." Elizabeth replies simply, walking into the chapel. "Sarah told me about dad and I just wanted to check on you. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm okay, really." Carolyn smiles slightly. "I've been preparing for the loss of your father for quite some time now. I'm sure your sister could use your presence more than I can."

"I was with her for a while, but Nikolas came to take her home." Elizabeth counters. "I know we're not close by any means, but you're still my mother and I just want to be here for you if you'll let me."

"Okay." she concedes, not finding any other argument to present to her daughter. "I could use your help in planning the memorial."

"Sure, okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Whatever you need."

She couldn't really put her finger on it, but something about her mother's demeanor left her with more questions than answers. Her father didn't go into much detail with her mother's role in her being taken from her birth family, but he did tell her enough to keep her wary of mother dearest. If she's going to get any answers about who she is and where she comes from, she has to keep mother dearest in the dark for as long as possible. Which meant playing the role she would have been playing had she never found out the truth. Even if the mere sight of the woman makes her skin crawl, Elizabeth has to stay true to character and be there for her mother.

"Finally!" Elizabeth exclaims when she answers her phone and finds her brother on the other end. "Why have you been dodging my calls?"

"I just...I'm sorry." Steven sighs, laying back against the bed. "I just needed some time."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he assures. "What's up with the 911? What's going on?"

"Dad's dead." Elizabeth replies. "I would have preferred saying it in person, but the area code on the number tells me you're not in town anymore."

"I'm in Toronto." Steven admits. "So, he really kicked the bucket, huh? Thought he had a couple weeks left?"

"Apparently not." Elizabeth sighs, glancing over at her mother who has been on the phone ever since they got to the house her parents owned in town. "Toronto, really? What are you doing in Canada?"

"Driving aimlessly." he says simply. "I'm gonna crash here for the night, but I'll head back to town first thing in the morning."

"Okay." she accepts. "You really okay?"

"No, but I will be." Steven concedes. "Hang in, sis, I'll be home soon."

"Love you most, you know?"

"Love you most." Steven assures wholeheartedly. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

Ending the call, Elizabeth makes her way into the kitchen, deciding that its about time that they get something into their system. If she's going to get to the bottom of this, she has to stick as close to her mother as she possibly can without throwing up any red flags. Just until the funeral is over then she's going to be on the first flight back to Boulder, Colorado. Back to her childhood home and the place where this all started. With her father passing away, she can play it off as a trip down memory lane, something her mother wouldn't get suspicious of. Though there were a lot of bad memories in that home, there were the good times and she can use that to give her the opening she needs to get in that house. If her father hid the truth anywhere, she's almost certain it would be there, the place he always returns to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Little Secrets**

"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
\- Jean Racine

People have come from all over the world to attend her father's funeral, people she has never even heard of or seen before, some who don't even speak English. Seeing the kind of impact her father had on the world, knowing the secret that he had kept hidden, she can't help but wonder just what it took to make his life possible. What did he have to do, what deals must he have had to make, in order to lead the life that he lead? All her life, she wondered what kind of man her father must be, now she wonders what kind of monster he must have been to do what he has done to her.

"You must be the youngest." a woman of upper class posture comments as she holds out a hand to Elizabeth. "Your father spoke of you often. Most especially at the end. I'm truly sorry for the loss you have endured."

"Thank you." she replies, unsure of what she could really say to that.

"I was most saddened by the distance that had resided between the two of you." the woman continues on, the look in her eye almost inquisitive. "One can only hope you were able to make amends before his unfortunate passing."

"We didn't." she replies plainly. "Unfortunately, my father and I will never be able to resolve the problems that laid between us."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"If you'll excuse me, I should check on my sister." Elizabeth says as respectfully as she could manage. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure my mother appreciates your presence."

Leaving the strange woman to her own accord, she makes her way through those gathered, stopping to speak to family members she hasn't seen since she was a young child back in Boulder, Colorado. Finally getting to her sister, she finds her snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace, barely holding herself together.

Taking in a deep breath, she puts on an understanding smile before approaching them, accepting the hug that her sister turns to her for. A part of her wonders what it must be like to have had the connection that Sarah was able to have with her father. Every part of her wondering if she'll ever get that chance with her own father, whoever he may be.

Steven has refused to attend the funeral and it pained her that she couldn't be by his side. Even though she knows he's not really her brother, they have been through way too much together to believe him to be anything else. She can only hope that he will see it the same way when she tells him the truth that his father had burdened her with. Because as much as she wants to be by her brother's side, she needs to get through this funeral and make her way to Boulder. She needs the truth and that's something Steven can't neither give her nor help her find.

Quickly checking in with her sister and mother, Elizabeth makes her way into the house, away from the crowd, desperate for a moment of peace. With all the thoughts clouding her mind, she just needed a moment to catch her breath away from the mourners and their fond memories of the dearly departed. Sitting down with a cup of tea, she starts to mentally plan what she'll be doing once she gets to Boulder. Her flight is already booked for the day after tomorrow, giving her one day to sell her trip to mother dearest.

"Elizabeth?" a voice calls to her, forcing her to put on her polite yet sad smile.

"Yes?" she replies, rising to her feet.

"Your mother's looking for you." the woman replies. "Don't you think you should be by her side at a time like this?"

"Sure." she replies shortly before walking past the woman and making her way out to her mother's side. "Mother."

"There you are. Where did you run off to?"

"Just inside for a cup of tea." Elizabeth says simply. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." she assures with a slight smile. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"No. I haven't." she replies honestly, not having heard from him since he called that morning to tell her he wouldn't be at the funeral. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I had just hoped he'd change his mind and show up, that's all."

"I can call him..."

"No, no, that's okay." Carolyn waves away her offer. "I'm sure he's mourning in his own way. Come, come. I want you to meet some of the people me and your father had worked with in Africa. They've been truly anxious to finally meet you."

For the rest of the day, her mother parades her around to different groups of people, making her feel beyond awkward with every introduction she makes. A few of the people she was introduced to had given her a strange feeling deep inside, the kind of feeling that makes you activate your fight or flight response.

Their questions about her relationship with her father had put her on edge, uncertain of why they would care about such things. They even asked her the context of her last conversation with her father, if it had been like the ones of the movies, deathbed declarations and whatnot. She had been more than thankful when it came to an end and people started to leave.

"Yeah?" she answers her cellphone, watching as her mother shows the last of the guests out of the house.

"Hey." her brother replies, causing her to let out a breath of relief. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." she assures. "And you?"

"Not sure." he admits. "I'll live though."

"I'm sure." she says with a shake of her head. "Mother dearest was asking about you."

"She's just upset that my absence tarnished her perfect image." Steven scoffs. "I'm heading out of town for a while. I just have to get away for a while."

"Sure. Okay." she says after a moment of thought, surprised that he'd just up and leave like this, but accepting what he has to do. "I'm heading out of town soon, anyway."

"Really?" Steven questions curiously. "Where you headed?"

"Boulder." Elizabeth admits. "I'm heading back home."

"You're going to Boulder?" mother dearest's voice cuts into the conversation. "Why?"

"I'll call you later." Elizabeth says to her brother. "Take care of yourself, huh?"

"I love you, sis."

"Love you back." she replies wholeheartedly before ending the call. "Didn't you always say that eavesdropping is a sin?"

"Don't play smart with me." Carolyn counters. "Why on Earth would you want to go back to Boulder? You always hated that place."

"Its been a long time since I've gone back to the old house." Elizabeth voices carefully. "Life wasn't always bad there. I guess...I don't know...I guess I just want to go back and remember the good memories."

"Memories don't live in a place." Carolyn challenges. "I just don't see why you have to go back to the old house."

"Its not just the house I want to see again, mom." she admits, doing her best not to choke out the last word. "Its Boulder in general. I just want to go back and see everything. Is that okay?"

"Fine." Carolyn says after a long moment. "Its your time to waste. I just don't see the appeal of going back there."

"If you don't need me for anything else, I'm gonna head home." Elizabeth voices, no longer willing to argue the point with her mother. "I have to get my stuff together for my trip."

"Sure, that's fine." Carolyn waves her away. "I have things to do anyway."

Hugging her mother, she makes her way out of the house and back to her apartment, thankful that it hadn't been more of an inquisition than that. Her mother could b e quite interrogative when she gets in the mood to be. If only she had known the true reason why her mother hadn't asked too many questions, she probably wouldn't have left the house too eagerly. As she was making her way to her apartment, three men came up from behind her, one of them snatching her clear off her feet and dragging her away from the entrance to her apartment.

Slowly the world around her began to turn darker as they dragged her into a back alley where she could make out the shape of some kind of van. Clearly this was some kind of kidnapping, though she couldn't fathom why anyone would want to kidnap her, her search into her father's confessions has yet to begin. With no real lead in finding out the truth, why would anyone want to kidnap her now? They were about to shove her into the van when someone started approaching them, clearly the person posed some kind of threat because the other two men shot off a couple warning shots.

As the world began to slip from her grasp, she heard a few more popping sounds that she believes were even more gunshots before finally she found herself in the arms of another man, his voice barely breaking through the fog as it slipped past his lips. She had no idea if this man had protected her from the others or simply arrived too late to grab her himself to begin with. All she knew was that she would be unconscious soon and her entire life is now in the hands of stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secrets**

"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
\- Jean Racine

There was no explanation he could really give to explain what he did, but - facing his boss's rage - he knows for damn certain that he had to think of one real quick. With everything that they are going through with the organization, it did neither of them any good to step into whatever mess this woman has found herself in, but he couldn't help it.

Seeing the men that were about to take her away, Jason just couldn't stand by and allow it to happen. Whatever reason they have for kidnapping this woman, Jason just couldn't let her be taken, for whatever reason, his instinct was to save her and so he did. Convincing Sonny to protect this woman is gonna be another feat entirely.

"What makes you think she won't just turn you into the cops once she's conscious?" Sonny continues to rail on him. "Dammit, Jason! This is exactly the kind of problem we can't afford!"

"Three organizations want her, Sonny. Three enforcers sent to kidnap one person." Jason points out. "Aren't you even a little curious as to why that is?"

"Do I find it strange? Of course, I do!" Sonny sighs. "But that's beside the point."

"She won't turn me into the cops." Jason says decidedly. "From the looks of it, she could use our help."

"Our help?" Sonny chokes out. "Don't go adding me to this mess."

"Look at her, Sonny." Jason gestures to Elizabeth laying upon his couch. "She needs help."

"Not my problem." Sonny states though he reserve begins to crack, quickly turning away from the woman laying upon the couch. "I have enough to deal with."

"I know you." Jason pushes further. "You're not about to turn your back when a woman is in trouble."

"Damn you." Sonny mutters before turning to look at him sternly. "Fine, but I do so begrudgingly."

"Dully noted." Jason replies with a slight smirk.

"Seriously, though, what kind of threat can a girl like her really cause three different organizations?" Sonny questions as he leans against the pool table to observe the young woman. "She doesn't look like much."

"You would think." Jason agrees, moving to lean beside him. "But, if that were the case, why would she have so many people after her?"

"That's the billion dollar question." Sonny agrees. "This is gonna be one hell of a mess, you know that, right?"

"I know." Jason says simply, turning to look at Sonny. "I can't explain it, Sonny. I just can't walk away."

There aren't many things in his life that he has felt this strongly about, but all he can say is that this is one situation he can walk away from until he figures it out. Granting Sonny a nod when he gets up to leave, Jason takes a deep breath before turning around and setting up a game of pool, needing to clear his mind for the moment.

For three organizations to come together like this, the reason behind it has to be something huge, big enough to risk three top enforcers on a simple kidnapping run. Not to mention pulling something like this in Sonny's territory without prior approval, desperation must be high if they are resorting to something like this.

. . .

Pacing back and forth in her living room, Carolyn does her best to remain calm, trying to convince herself that these are the best of the best and that there was no way this could go wrong. Come this time tomorrow, they will know exactly what Elizabeth knows and it will be handled from there. She's not at all convinced that her husband was able to divulge anything, but its not her inquisition that needs to be satisfied. Until they are thoroughly convinced of that fact, Elizabeth will just have to deal with whatever they happen to do to her.

"Yes?" Carolyn answers her phone quickly. "Is it done? Have you got her?"

"No." the woman replies. "She got away."

"Tell me you're joking!" she snaps. "How on earth did she possibly get away?"

"Don't ask me." the woman states angrily. "All I know is that she's gone and three top enforcers are dead!"

"You're insane!" Carolyn replies. "You can't honestly think that Elizabeth was able to kill three of the most deadliest enforcers and walk away unscathed."

"Whatever happened, the fact still remains that she's gone."

"What pray tell do you expect me to do about it?" Carolyn counters. "I was not the one that botched the kidnapping!"

"Find her!" the woman shouts. "Call the police and put out an amber alert! I don't care how you do it, just get it done!"

Shouting at the top of her lungs, she smashes the phone against the wall, falling to her knees as the tears tear through her. If they would have just waited, none of this would have happened, but do they listen? No! Now they expect her to find that wretched child as if it were the most easiest thing to do! Someone had to have helped her daughter get away, its the only scenario that makes sense, and if they have the skill to kill three armed professionals, there's really no telling when or if she'll ever find Elizabeth.

. . .

Her sense were slowly coming back to her as she begun to wake from the drug induced haze, the clearer things became, the more the fear began to settle in. Her heart starting to race, Elizabeth looks around her frantically, trying to find some sense of familiarity, something to tell her that it had all been a terrible nightmare. That none of it was real. Then his face came into view and all her hope went straight to hell.

"Relax." his voice was calm and firm without hostility. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she questions as she huddles into the corner of the couch.

"Jason Morgan." he says simply as he moves to sit on the coffee table. "Your turn."

"My name is Elizabeth Webber." she says carefully. "If you're not going to hurt me, why am I here? Why didn't you take me to a hospital?"

"Its not safe." he explains. "The people that sent those men would be looking for you there."

"You know the men that tried to kidnap me?"

"Yes." Jason admits. "What I don't know is what they want with you."

"I wish I knew."

"I think you do." Jason counters after a moment, the look in her eyes telling him as much. "Tell me."

"How do I know you don't work with those men, huh?" she challenges. "This could be some twisted way of getting me to talk."

"If I was working with them, why would I kill them?" he throws back, watching as the color drains from her face. "Yeah. They're dead."

"I..."

"Obviously you're in over your head and I'm willing to help you." Jason concedes. "But only if you're up front about it."

"Why do you want to help me?" Elizabeth questions. "You don't know me. I'm nothing to you. What's in it for you?"

"My reasons are my own." Jason states firmly. "From the looks of it, you can use the help, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong." Elizabeth sighs. "But there isn't much to tell."

"Whatever you've got."

"Jeff Webber, my father, handed this to me before he died." Elizabeth pulls out the note from her back pocket. "I was on my way to Boulder, Colorado when this all happened."

"So you were given to them as a baby." Jason says as he hands her the note. "Obviously you must come from an important family if they're fighting this hard to keep you a secret."

"I wish I knew what family I come from." Elizabeth admits. "Its all just a mystery to me."

"Why Boulder?" Jason questions. "What's there?"

"My childhood home." Elizabeth explains. "If there's anything left about my birth family, any clue as to who they are, it would be there. Its the only place we've lived that my fa...that Jeff Webber ever returns to."

"Boulder, Colorado it is then." Jason says as he rises to his feet. "We'll leave in an hour."

"Seriously, though, Jason..." Elizabeth blurts out, continuing when he turns to look at her. "Why are you doing this? Why help me?"

"There's food in the fridge. Eat up. You'll need your energy up." Jason says simply. "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

Without another word, Jason walks out of the penthouse to brief Sonny on what's going on, leaving Elizabeth alone to her own accord. Rising to her feet, Elizabeth swears that this situation just couldn't get any stranger, seeing as she's relying on a complete stranger to help her find the truth of who she really is. Making her way into the kitchen, she gathers a few things before sitting down on the couch to eat, suddenly feeling the hunger that hadn't been present a few moments ago. As crazy as this all is, some part of her actually trusts this man and she hopes its the right part of her because her life is literally in his hands now.


End file.
